


Everything That You Come to Expect

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Baby it's a never-ending spiralLooks a little bit like Paris.





	Everything That You Come to Expect

**Author's Note:**

> 很魔性一篇文。  
> 并不是现实背景，只是现代AU罢辽！  
> 单纯是想满足一下我看这两个人互撩。  
> （其实就是被索肖点额头给撩到了 以及 大内你为什么不亲！！！！给我亲啊！！！！！（拍桌

内维尔觉得自己还没有醒似的。

他像是喝醉了，脚步都轻飘飘的，身体宛如飘在空中一样，每当他抬起脚时，他都觉得自己好像能飞起来。巴黎的空气里弥漫着令人迷醉的气息——谁说不是呢？毕竟这可是巴黎，一个能让最愚钝的傻瓜都变得多情的地方。内维尔已经不知道东南西北了，他现在的脑子里什么都要有，又什么都没有，就像有无数七彩的烟花在毫不间断地炸开，弄得他头晕目眩的。

或许他真的是喝醉了，他允许自己在平时规定的量之外，又多喝了两罐啤酒。而他现在走路没重力的样子，正让他看起来活像一个在周末醉倒街头的傻瓜。可他一点也不后悔，事实上，如果不是真的怕喝醉，他还想再多开两瓶香槟庆祝——有什么能比这更美好呢？那电影是怎么讲的？“巴黎一夜”？他在巴黎的这一夜，可比其他的巴黎夜都要好多了……他颇为沾沾自喜地想着。

他往前大步地走去，来到了房间的中心。那儿已经有人在等他了。不，话应该这么说——内维尔本就是来找他的。他想走上前给这人一个用力的拥抱，而他也确实这么做了。当他反应过来时，他已经扑进了北欧人的怀里，双臂牢牢地圈着对方的后背。他听见索尔斯克亚被他的热情给惊得发出的无奈笑声。他没立刻就离开，反而像撒娇一样，借着这份冲昏人头脑的喜悦在对方身上又多停留了一会儿。

“这个夜晚真是太美妙了。”他抓着对方的肩膀，双眼发光地笑着说，“简直是奇迹一样。”

而温和的北欧人只是浅浅地微笑起来，或许是被弄得有些不好意思了——他摸了摸自己的鼻子，又拍了拍他的肩膀：“谢谢你，加里。”

“胡说什么呢，是我要谢谢你才对。”

“那就是我要谢谢你谢谢我。”

加里又忍不住笑了出来，他已然沉浸在喜悦的海洋里，完全不需要控制自己了。现在他什么都能做得出来——相信他，他能做的。他深情地凝望着北欧人的脸，嘴角忍不住上翘，然后毫无预警地说道：

“你还是一如既往地充满奇迹啊，不是吗？”

他的语气里有着许多难以言说的微妙情感，不过索尔斯克亚知道，那都是再温柔不过的想法。事实上，那句话勾起的缱绻回忆让他也在长久的紧张和激动之后，忽地放松下来，就像是掉进了一泉汪谭。

“就像那些美好的旧时光。”

正是如此。

索尔斯克亚的眼中忽然闪过属于年轻人的狡黠光芒，就好像有那么一秒，他整个人都回归了年轻时的模样。他抬起手指，点了点额头，有意地说道：“那多好啊——只要你不再亲我就行了。”

他笑着说这句话，把它用玩笑的语气说出来，以旁人并捕捉不到的微妙姿态，但却让内维尔猛地清醒过来，瞪大了双眼。随后同样的，顽童一般的戏谑笑容出现在他脸上，其中或许还有一些，对于时光的感叹吧？

“我当然要亲你！”他大喊道，那声音甚至能惊醒湖底沉睡的青蛙，“我怎么会忘了这个呢？”

说着他捧起索尔斯克亚的脸，将一个吻落在了他的嘴唇上。

带着一丝热烈与激情，和更多的温柔与期许，他再一次吻了他，就像当他们还都曾经是鲜衣怒马的红衣少年那样。

如果要怪什么，就去怪这夜晚吧。毕竟巴黎的晚风能让最苍老的灵魂都重新找回少年时的悸动，不是吗？


End file.
